Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Year 5. Voldemort in a new bid for power wakes the 6 most powerful dark wizards to have lived, having been sealed away as they were too powerful to kill. In his arrogance, Voldemort proclaims his 'entitlement' to the title of 7th! However, the 1st, Kantton wants nothing to do with such a man, & leaves, looking for some hope he trains Harry Potter! Harry/Ginny - Kantton/Luna
1. Prologue

_**warning: Contains violence, scenes of a sexual nature, and bad language. I do not own Harry Potter, but this storyline and OC's I do.**_

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors **_

_**Prologue**_

"Ah, finally," hissed a cold voice filled with venom more poisonous than the giant green and black serpent slithering beside him as he walked. The man lowered the hood to his cloak as he looked into the dark chamber before him, the dim light of the moon barely showing its existence. The mans face, narrow with dangerous blood red eyes with slanted pupils, and two slits for nostrils, his head bald and his skin looked slimy and light grey. His lips twisted into a horrible smile, as he looked around at his twenty-two faithful followers, well faithful he was not too sure. Even the rat-faced man cowering next to him who resurrected him under a month ago only did so through fear.

The other of his death eaters wearing long cloaks with hoods hiding their masked face's in the dark. He peered into the tomb so many years had passed since he discovered the tomb of the dammed. Back then, he feared it; he wanted nothing to do with it. However, his forces were very little and he had no way to get his hands on the brat that had thwarted him so many times.

"Follow me!" he demanded coldly of his pitiful minions taking a step forward he walked onto the chamber, pulling his wand from a pocket a narrow beam of light came forth lighting the path. Soon his death eaters' wand light joined with his as he led them at a steady pace through a narrow, dank and disgusting corridor that led them into a larger chamber. Seeing torch brackets on the nearby wall he lit one with his wand, smirking when his death eaters jumped back as all the other torches suddenly lit with that one.

Looking around the walls of midnight black mould ridden blocks, his eyes finally lay on his prise. Six large blocks of crystal of pitch black, except one of deep blood red. The red at the front they were pitched in an arrowhead formation, pointing towards him.

Walking cautiously forward he looked at the red one closely; he could just make out the outline of what looked like a human. He felt a shiver run down his spine this one frightened him, looking at the other five he got no feeling from them, it was like the one in red knew he was there and knew he was to be freed.

"M-my Lord," one of the death eaters got his attention.

"What is it Lucius!" he demanded with a deathly glare. To his pleasure, the hooded man cringed back.

To Lucius's credit, he pulled himself together to speak. "A-are you sure this is wise. These a-are t-the Dark Emperors. W-what if they won't-won't j-join you?"

"They shall," he replied calmly. He raised his wand mumbling an incantation, lightning shot forth, blasting, and wrapping around the crystal prisons for a moment, then it stopped, nothing seemed too happed.

"I-it didn't work?" asked Lucius sounding quite relieved.

"Have patients Malfoy," he whispered. Then it happened, the red one cracked as the monster within, eyes opened glowing a golden-yellow and the crystal smashed, the shards spraying Voldemort and death eaters, most manage to protect themselves with shields. Dust covering their sight, waited as it settled.

Stood there with cold, hardened golden-yellow eyes, silver-white hair sticking up, neat but messy in all directions including along piece hanging down between his eyes, he looked about twenty to twenty-five years old and very hansom. He wore a long and heavy looking dragon hide blood red and black coat completely open, his coat collar high and would cover his mouth and nose if done up. Under his coat a black dragon, hide body armour with a red coat of arms on the right hand side of what looked like a cross between dragon and phoenix an ancient symbol for the balance of power. He wore black dragon hide trousers and boots with buckles. On his right thigh hung loosely a dark red metal wand with black dragon hide leather bound handgrip, and a plain hand guard.

He stood seemingly surprised as he looked at his black dragon hide fingerless fighting gloves, clenching and unclenching his fists. He frowned and his eyes clouded over with sadness. He then looked up ignoring the death eaters and their boss he saw the others trapped, he could just make out their prisons slowly cracking.

"Y-you are now free my friend," a cold, slightly fearful, slightly amused voice interrupted his pondering what had happened. Voldemort noted that he also had his crest on the back of his coat in black. He turned to the snake faced man, his eyes blank. "I have freed you!" proclaimed Voldemort, noting his death eaters had all moved away. "I am Lord Voldemort," he hissed. "Who are you?" Voldemort was a little surprised this one looked so young.

His yellow eyes bored into red. "I am Kantton," he replied in a surprisingly normal and strong voice, full of authority and power. "I am the destroyer of civilizations. You were foolish to wake me, but I am curious as to why you did so?"

Voldemort felt himself sweating nervously this is the reason he had never awoke them before. "T-to conquer the world of course," he replied shakily.

Kantton glared. "I want nothing to do with your stupid notions and beliefs," he replied scanning the minds of the worthless minions as he started walking towards the entrance he stopped, turning to Voldemort he had what appeared to be a smile though it never reached his eyes. "You were defeated by a baby, you're pathetic, listening to a prophesy, they only come true if you believe in them you moron," he gave a soft chuckle as he continued walking.

Voldemort fumed, letting his anger get the best of him. "STOP HIM!" he commanded. The three death eaters by the entrance nervously approached wands at the ready as they moved to intercept, though Kantton looked unconcerned, then disappeared, reappearing next to one death eater grabbing his face, he squeezed, crushing the mans mask and face, his brains spilling out as he fell to the ground. He then raised his hand to the other two, the dirty ground below them shot up fast, crushing them into the ceiling, the dirt fell down, so to did two bloodied crushed bodies.

Kantton looked back at the others. "Leave me alone and I may let you all live. I have a new world to discover, it has been nine thousand years." A blast of chilling wind swept in causing a chill to run down Voldemorts' and his death eaters' spines and Kantton just disappeared within it. Voldemort gulped, he may have just made a mistake, he had a feeling if he ever sees that man again he wont be as nice.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kantton appeared in a city with a chilling wind, people around where he appeared startled, and quickly moved far from him. Kantton sighed as he took to walking, looking around a huge and spectacular city. He had never seen anything so wondrous before. He looked in shop windows and saw weird contraptions that showed some kind of entertainment like plays and theatre from his time only a lot better.

He scanned loads of minds for information. This time was different from his, the people as a whole were not bad, but of course, some still are. They are now a lot smarter and some of the things they had come up with are simply ingenious. However, he also discovered most of them knew nothing of real magic except a couple he discovered have magic in their family or have children at a school called Hogwarts.

'What should I do Serenity?' he asked in his thoughts. 'I've already caused so much death and destruction,' he continued as he walked around, he thought of heading for a magic place called Diagon Alley just to see what it was like but changed his mind. 'I'm so lost… please won't someone help me, Serenity.' He sighed sadly, his eyes downcast.

'Maybe that boy?' suggested a quiet voice in his head. 'Maybe you could right some wrongs and help the boy grow strong?'

He stopped in his tracks, that voice sounded so familiar, but he had almost forgotten, it did not sound like his guilt-ridden side, plus it was female. 'Who-who are you?' he asked in his head then his eyes widened. 'S-Serenity?'

A soft giggled. 'I thought you had forgotten the reason you did what you did for a moment. I have to say I am disappointed, but you can make up for that with young Harry Potter.'

He groaned. 'And what exactly am I going to do for him?'

'You shall be his, um, mentor, the one he has now is, well, lame,' she replied.

He quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the weird looks he was getting for standing on the path staring blankly, well almost blankly, a small spark of hope had lighten in his golden-yellow eyes.

'How are you talking to me? Am I just imagining it? Am I now truly insane?' he asked worriedly.

'Not any more insane that anyone else,' she replied. 'Anyway, I don't have much time, I can only talk to you because you have awoken from a near dead state and your full power has almost returned in full, when that happens we'll be cut off.'

'O--okay,' he responded. 'What do you want me to do?'

She sighed. 'I want you to help the boy and take him from Albus Dumbledores' control and help him get stronger.'

'Dumbledore? Isn't he some important wizard, headmaster of a magical school?' he asked in confusion.

'Yes, and stop reading peoples memories,' she agreed and reprimanded. 'Albus Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his aunt and uncle when he destroyed Voldemort and his parents died. Harry is far from treated right, I knew assholes before that treated slaves better, yet Dumbledore knows and does nothing about it but force him back just because the blood wards protect him.'

'Blood wards?" he replied frowning. 'There are better and plenty more means of protection.'

'Exactly, Harry has the potential to be great,' she agreed. 'However, his relatives have made him feel that he is useless and he blames himself for everything the villains do because he thinks himself useless. In addition, he has had nothing but mediocre schooling, defence classes being the worse.'

Kantton sighed. 'Very well, I shall try," he replied.

'And Kantton… I love you, and I want you to find happiness,' she sighed. 'Find someone you can love just as you do me, please," she begged. 'I want you to be happy again.'

Kantton felt some tears leaking from his eyes. 'I-I don't think I could ever do that.'

'Please!" she begged. 'Just be happy.'

'I'll-I'll try,' he replied wiping the tears from his eyes forcing a small though sad smile.

'Our time is up, Kantton. Good luck, love. I love you.'

"I love you too," he whispered aloud as the connection with the realm of spirits ended.

_**T.B.C…**_


	2. Aptitude Test

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 1 Aptitude Test **_

Harry Potter was just walking through a dark alley from the park with his pudgy cousin Dudley, teasing him when a chilling cold presents started oppressing down on him. Fear struck him straightaway. He whipped out his wand as the cold came closer.

"P-Potter, what's going on," demanded Dudley eyeing his wand fearfully. "W-what are you doing, stop it."

"Shut up!" he replied angrily, then he paled dramatically when a cloaked figure hovered at the entrance to the alley, looking backward he saw another. "Oh, shit," he said holding his cousin back.

"What are you doing Pott…?" Dudley trailed off as a blast of intense silver light came from ahead engulfing the Dementor, they both shielded their eyes as the light continued and engulfed them. As suddenly as the light came it was gone.

Harry looked up blinking spots from his eyes, he saw in the entrance to the alley a young man stride powerfully towards them. A man with silver-white hair and golden-yellow eyes, to Harry he just seemed cool. Harry thought the man reminded him a bit of Dumbledore only young and cool. He only mildly wondered what happened to the Dementors.

"Harry Potter," the man said without showing any emotion as he stopped before the two boys. Harry and his cousin stood shakily, sweat running from their faces, breathing heavily.

"Y-yes," he replied nervously, the silver haired man kind of gave him the creeps now he was up close, similar in the way Voldemort gave him the creeps, only for some reason he felt he could trust this man.

The man still showing no emotion nodded. "Good," he replied. "My name is Kantton Chaos. I'm here to offer you something important to your future, however this is not the place for such conversations, I will escort you to your home where we can talk, free of possibly more Dementors."

Harry nodded dumbly and Kantton just turned on his heals and led the way. Harry followed for a second before realising Dudley was not, so turned. "Dudley get a move on before more come, now!" he hissed angrily. It seemed Dudley was shaken from his stupor and quickly caught up with Harry, the two boys then rushed to catch up with Kantton, even though Dudley would normally hate to be so close to an adult wizard, he could see that this time he may have no choice if he wises to be safe.

Harry was surprised as they followed Kantton closely that he seemed to know exactly where to go and wondered whether he worked for Dumbledore and was placed here as a guard for him or something. The silver haired man held himself as if he was unconcerned about anything, but also held a heavy burden, like Harry who always held a heavy burden as of late.

"E-excuse me, um, Mr. Chaos," he finally spoke, he wondered at the weird family name though. Kantton just looked over to him and quirked his left silver eyebrow. "D-did Professor Dumbledore send you?"

"NO!" was all he got as a reply before Kantton returned his gaze on his destination. Harry wondered at that, if Dumbledore had not sent him, who had? Could it have been Voldemort? He supposed it was possible, however, if so why would he have bothered stopping the Dementors. That also gave him more to think about, had Voldemort taken over Azkaban Prison and sent the Dementors after him? If that were the case then Kantton would not be working for Voldemort. In addition, Kantton said he has an offer of some kind for Harry, what it could be he had no idea, though knew it would be a mind-blower if it concerns his future.

They fast approached number four privet drive and walked up the path. Harry thought he noticed a shimmer of light as Kantton crossed onto the property but shook it off as his imagining. Kantton walked towards the door and to his surprise, it opened automatically without a wand. He could guess that the golden-yellow eyed man could use magic without a wand, but still Harry had thought to use wandless magic he would at least need to make hand gestures, or be ancient like Dumbledore.

Kantton led them into the house and the door closed, suddenly Harry felt a prickly feeling run through his body for a moment, it felt oddly oppressive before it had gone.

"W-what was that?" he had to ask, since he knew that was not just his imagination running wild with him.

Kantton did not even look back as he spoke, leading them into the lounge where Aunt Petunia sat watching TV. "Good, you felt my protection wards," he replied with a nod of approval. That got Petunias' attention and upon seeing them, she jumped up from the chair as if struck by lightning.

"Who are you!" she demanded rudely and angrily. "I'm not having another freak in my house, get out!"

Kantton looked unconcerned. "I have business to discuss with Mr. Potter."

Before she could retort angrily a huge beefy man who heard his wives demand came out of the kitchen carrying a cricket bat. "You heard my wife, now leave!"

Kantton shook his head, and then clicked his fingers and the bat shattered into thousands of splinters of wood. "I'm afraid I shall not be doing that." Vernon looked at the mess from the bat in horror, staggering back from Kantton, grabbing his son as he went, both male Dursleys' petrified. Suddenly an owl flew through an open window, dropping a letter into Petunias' hands. She looked at the strange man to the letter before bravely opening it; she read it for a moment before an evil sneer came to her face.

"Looks like you won't be going back to that nascence school again," she said triumphantly to Harry.

"What!?" he demanded. "Why not?" She threw the letter at him and he read it over going pale and his eyes wide. "But I never used magic."

Kantton having his curiosity peeked grabbed the letter and read. "Hmm, they're expelling you because they seem to think you used the Patronus charm. Do not let them concern you, they shall not take your wand or expel you from school. It says there is to be a hearing," he smirked. "I shall come and set them straight, it happens in one week."

Harry sighed in relief. "T-then you'll take me?"

"Of course I would be irresponsible to my apprentice if I did not," he replied matter of factually.

It took Harry a few minuets for it to fully sink in before his eyes widened in shock. "A-apprentice?"

"Yes," he agreed with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "I see great promise within you Harry Potter, it is a shame such people as these and Dumbledore have been holding you back."

"Dumb…" Harry began but trailed off when another owl flew in and dropped off a note in Harry's hands before flying off. "I-it's from my friends' dad. It says don't give up my wand and don't leave the house."

"Good advice, not that they could get through my wards," accepted Kantton. "Now let's leave these disgraces of humanity and talk about this in privet." He then took Harrys' arm and suddenly they disappeared in a bone chilling wind. The two reappeared in Harrys' room where privacy wards immediately went up.

Harry shook off the cold feeling and looked at Kantton, some questions running rampant through his head. "W-what did y-you mean Dumbledores' been holding me back?" he finally demanded. "He's been nothing but kind and helpful to me, like a grandfather."

Kantton sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have the potential to become a great sorcerer some day, Harry. However, has Dumbledore, thought of by many to be the greatest wizard of this age ever given you the needed training, does he ever tell you the whole truth?"

"N-no, but that's only because he wants me to have a normal childhood," he defended, but even to himself it was a weak argument with easily picked at holes.

Kantton looked mockingly around the pitiful room from the broken wardrobe from the horrid bed before back to him in his baggy hand me down clothes. "Yes I can see that you're having a wonderful time, in a home with people who hate you. They do not seem very poor to me, so why is it that this is probably the only room in the house that looks like crap. They have plenty of pictures of their fat poor excuse for a child but none of you? Moreover, I believe you spent the first nine-years of your life here in a cupboard under the stairs treated as a slave. Where's the childhood in that?"

Harrys' mouth seemed to drop to the floor as his eyes widened in shock, _how could he know that? Can he read minds? Does he know everything?_ He decided to ask. "H-how d-do y-you know t-that?" he stuttered.

"I scanned the memories of your so called family," he replied nonchalant. "Is that the childhood Dumbledore wanted for you? Because if not then he should have never sent you here, there are more ways than just blood wards to protect someone. Anyway let us begin your training, as the saying goes there is no time like the present."

Harry gulped, he could not even remember saying yes to his offer of tuition, not that it was a bad idea, he had not ever seen a patronus as powerful as the one Kantton used this evening. In addition, the silver haired man could erect wards without a wand, he knew magic could be done wandless but that just seemed impossible. He was not really sure who this man is or why he insists on training him but for now, he could do with the help. Anyway Harry had got in trouble for underage magic that wasn't his which didn't make sense, should the ministry be able to detect another wizards magic as underage? Unless they had some kind of monitoring wards up around the area, he supposed the ministry could just to be a bother to him.

Harry nodded. "O-Kay, sir, but what can you teach me without the ministry detecting it and me getting in trouble for more underage wizardry? Plus it's getting late."

Kantton rolled his eyes. "Worry not about the hour we shall only perform an aptitude test for today. As for underage magic," he rolled his eyes again. "One of my wards makes it impossible to detect magic within a one hundred yard parameter of this home so use your wand as much as you want."

Harrys' eyes widened slightly. "Cool," he smiled. "So, um… what's a magical aptitude test do?" he asked with rapt attention.

"Good, eager to learn means you shall be an easy student. The test will tell us what affinities you have to certain magic's and what natural abilities if any you have. It will range from zero percent to one hundred percent, the higher, the easier you will find the magic. However, do not threat, even if you have some at zero percent you will still be able to master them, it will just take a lot more work. Take mind scanning for example my affinity with it is only three percent. However, I chose to master it anyway." Harry nodded. "Well, fetch me some parchment.

Harry nodded and pulled some parchment from his trunk, he could guess what it was for, and some of how it would work, and he just hoped his new teacher would not be disappointed when it showed he is crap at everything. He offered the parchment and his teacher took it placing it on the bed, conjuring a needle handing it to him.

"Just a few drops on the parchment," he said nonchalant. Harry nodded pricking his finger he let a few drops of blood drip onto the parchment. He watched curiously, as Kantton flicked his fingers at it. The parchment suddenly flashed bright. Harry blinked stupidly several time staring at the parchment, his jaw dropped to the floor, written in red, obviously blood all the way from the top to the bottom, he didn't even know there were that many magical abilities to learn from a test. He thought he should have paid more attention in class.

_**Harry James Potter:**_

_Magical Strength: A Rank: 98_

_Magical Defence: C Rank: 75_

_Magical Endurance: C Rank: 82_

_Magical Stamina: B Rank: 90_

_White Magic: S Rank: 95_

_Blue Magic: B Rank: 68_

_Green Magic: D Rank: 38_

_Yellow Magic: B Rank: 56_

_Pink Magic: D Rank: 22_

_Red Magic: S Rank: 96_

_Black Magic: A Rank: 100_

_Mind Occlusion: B Rank 67_

_Mind Scan: B Rank 17_

_Non-Focus Magic: A Rank: 89_

_Seal Magic: A Rank: 79_

_Rune Magic: S Rank: 69_

_Magic Sight: A Rank: 55_

_Animagus: S Rank: 100_

_Divination: D Rank: 07_

_Other abilities: Parseltongue_

"What does all that mean?" asked Harry as he read, through it again. "What's red magic? And why would I have one hundred percent in black magic? And what do the ranks mean?"

Kantton sighed. "D rank is the lowest while S is highest. Red magic is destructive magic, such as elemental magic's and other appropriate curses. As for black magic those are deadly or painful curses, things like the killing curse, imperious curse or Cruciatus curse, and things like necromancy," he shrugged.

Harry gasped. "I can't learn things like that it's against the law, most of that is probably dark magic."

Kantton gave him a strange look. "Are you or are you not planning on fighting Voldemort?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Now are you or are you not going to come up against bad people bent on killing you and those close to you?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose," he agreed.

Kantton nodded again. "Then what will you do to defend yourself and your friends?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Stun and capture them."

Kantton laughed a little coldly. "Get real; a stunner can be undone in a second. Did you not think that one enemy you allow to escape can come back to haunt you for the rest of your life? Or has that already happened to you?"

Harrys' eyes widened a fraction before they darkened in anger. "Pettigrew," he spat in disgust. "If I had let my godfather kill him Voldemort wouldn't have been brought back." His eyes then softened defiantly, looking straight at Kantton. "But Dumbledore says that's what separates us from them. He says they can't be saved from the dark if we don't give them a chance."

Kantton shook his head. "A miss conception your headmaster has… nobody can be saved unless they wish to be. What separates you from them is if you kill them, its in defence and the guilt and pity you feel towards your enemy." Harry looked down sadly with a contemplative expression. "We will start tomorrow with red and white magic since you have a higher affinity with both, get some sleep, you will need it. If you need me I'll be near." He then disappeared in a blast of chilling wind.

Harry shivered as Kantton left, that man both made him feel fear and protected at the same time, sighing he sat on his bed, picking up the parchment he read it over again as he lay down.

He looked at the red magic affinity, he did not even know until today that these different colour represented different types of magic. He could guess white was healing and probably shields, green maybe growing plants and things of that nature, yellow? Maybe light curses or something? Pink he gathered was things to do with love or happiness, blue though was more of a mystery, maybe potions? Probably not?

He liked that he was an animagus and the rank and percent probably meant it would be easy for him. He wondered at seal magic to, it sounded interesting enough, mind scanning and wandless magic caught his interest more though. He wondered whether the rank and percent went up the better one got? He might have to ask Kantton sometime soon; if he remembered, slowly he drifted off into a confusion of dreams, of, huh? A red haired girl?

On the roof of Harrys' home Kantton sat trying not to snicker at the loves-heats desirer spell he placed on the boy. He thought the boy needed his non-existent love life sorted out, sighing he wished someone placed one on him to, though he was afraid he would dream of the woman he lost all those years ago, the cartelism for him to deem humanity unworthy of life. He must be the reason for such low numbers within the magical community. Sighing once more, he lay down and closed his eyes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

In a large dingy kitchen, a large number of Dumbledores' people sat around a table, the old headmaster of Hogwarts at its head looking grim and ready to begin the meeting.

"I'm afraid that Severus Snape has given me some very disturbing news," he began when the members, sorted. "Voldemort has awoken the Six Dark Emperors, claming himself to be the seventh." A collective gasp ran around the table, and those who knew who they were shock in fear, the others could only guess, their problems were added to by six. "Yes, fortunately, or unfortunately however you look at it, the First saw no reason to join Voldemort, however the first is believed to be the destroyer of civilisations, and even the reason Atlantis disappeared."

The looks of horror that ran around the table would have been funny had the situation not been so dire. "Then what do we do?" demanded Molly Weasley. "With six working together and a seventh possibly on a rampage," she looked terrified at the mere thought.

"Actually, we do not feel that the one named Kantton Chaos is a threat as of yet," interrupted Dumbledore. "Severus was not there but from what Lucius Malfoy said, Kantton didn't look very happy to have been awoken and even less so that the others were. He said for Voldemort," a collective flinch. "To leave him alone or he will destroy him. He even saw fit to mock him about Harry defeating him as a baby."

"Well what about Harry?" asked Arthur Weasley. "He has that hearing in a week; someone must have sent Dementors after him."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore. "I of course will speak for him, as for the patronus, I do not believe Harry preformed it. Mrs. Figs was near that area and saw what happened; she felt their cold but could not do anything herself, as she has no magic. However, a young man I have not confirmed the identity saved him and his cousin before leading them home. That is the worrying part; the young man fits the description of Kantton Chaos." A collective gasp ran through the crowd.

"Do not threat," he continued. "It is possible that he no longer wishes to be an enemy and has decided to make amends, which is a good thing for us if we can have him on our side it will at the very least be a deterrent for the other Dark Emperors, my wards say Harry is perfectly safe. And he could be possible new defence teacher for Hogwarts."

"What!" screeched McGonagall in disbelief. "You want a Dark Emperor for your new teacher?"

"Better that the ministry appointing that woman again," he replied shivering at the thought and she shut up. "I believe he may want to come here with Harry to assist in his hearing if he truly is trying to redeem himself. In which case, I say we invite him as he wants nothing to do with Voldemort."

"You can't be serious," growled Mad-Eye-Moody. "Not everyone can be saved."

Outside the meeting room, six nosy teens were listening in with Fred and Georges new extendable ears. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna who's father just joined Dumbledores' anti Voldemort campaign recently.

"Whoa…" whispered Ron. "Harrys' hanging out with someone tougher than You-Know-Who, I'm not sure whether that's cool or not?"

"Oh, I think it is Ronald," piped in Luna looking down the landing with a dreamy expression. "Kantton only went bad because his lover was murdered by wizards afraid of his power."

"That's ridiculous, Luna," retorted Hermione. "Nobody kills off civilisations because their girlfriend was murdered." Luna just shrugged, she new it to be true though, she actually read that in a legitimate book.

"Maybe someone should write and tell Harry?" suggested Ginny worriedly, even though she had tried to get over her crush on the green eyed boy it just seemed to get worse.

"I don't think that a good idea, what if they're wrong you'll just worry him over nothing," said Hermione. "Plus we're not allowed to tell him anything." Ginny turned away scowling they were not proper friends to Harry, she had seen a couple of their letters to him, and they were practically notes, there is more things to talk about than what is going on here. She sighed; she was to chicken to write to him herself.

"Why don't we go visit him?" suggested Luna reasonably.

"Because we're not allowed," retorted Hermione angrily.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment trying to think. "Because Dumbledore doesn't want us to," she finally replied as if that was reason enough.

"Why?" this time both Luna and Ginny asked both looking very confused.

"Because, that's why," snapped Hermione.

Luna shrugged while Ginny cringed back. "You can't be very good friends if you don't visit him during the holidays," said Luna nonchalant, though inside pissed. "And because your head teacher tells you not to? He must be very lonely and depressed all the time, no wonder every time I've seen him at school near the holidays he looks so depressed and desperate."

"Shut up what do you know!" snapped Ron angrily. "You don't have any friends!"

"Fuck you Ronald!" yelled Ginny suddenly very angry. "She's my friend, you wanker. Go fuck your slut and leave us alone!" she glared as she took Lunas' hand and led her away.

Hermione and Ron stood opened mouthed while the twins burst out laughing. "You can leave us alone too," chuckled Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George. "We just happen too…"

"Agree with them," the twins laughing walked away leaving the two dumbstruck and angry teens by themselves.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Hiya, thanks for reading, if I have missed any type of magic that you do not think is covered by the colours please do tell me, thank you!**_


	3. No Underage Magic

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 2 No Underage Magic  
**_

Kantton smirked in amusement as Harry screeched after he was woken by ice-cold water. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, sitting up he glared at his silver haired teacher. "I was having a brilliant dream."

Kantton nodded and for the first time in a long while truly laughed, pointing to Harrys' tent. "Yes it shows," he smirked.

Harry blushed deep red putting his hands between his legs glaring again. "What time is it?" he demanded embarrassedly to change the subject.

"It is five am, drink this," he replied, once again, his face expressionless handing Harry a beaker of potion.

"W-what is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"It will help your muscles grow stronger without needing to do too much strangulating physical exercise."

"Oh," he replied, cautiously he drank the potion. "Mmm, that didn't taste bad."

"What do they teach you at that school," demanded Kantton. "Why wouldn't a potion not taste nice?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I've never had a nice tasting potion before now," he said. "Anyway our potions teacher's a jerk."

"Yes, well whatever, just get up," he replied. "It is time to learn of the balance. I have gotten you some clothes, put them on," he said pointing out a small pile of black clothes on his dresser.

Harry nervously got up, thankful his trouser problem was resolved and approached the clothes, and Kantton stood facing away. "So-so what's the balance?" he asked his teacher as he stripped to put on his new clothes, which were quite nice and in his size.

"The balance is what keeps everything whole," came the reply. "It is the balance of light and dark, good and evil, fire and water, wind and earth. Wherever there are heroes there are villains, without one the other cannot survive. Without the bad the good will grow weak and die, and without the good hope dies and life will cease, people would just give up and die. Throughout history, there have been those that are the balance, those of light and dark, I am one, you are another. Over nine thousand years ago, I went on a rampage and destroyed civilisations because someone important to me was murdered. I let my darkness take over, but fortunately I was stopped and imprisoned, I was already seven hundred years old. Five others over the years was trapped with me, we were called the Dark Emperors and Voldemort freed us, and I choose to try my hardest now to make up for my passed wrongs."

Harry had listened with rapped attention, as he subconsciously got dressed, wearing black trousers, and long sleeve tee shirt with a dragon-phoenix crossbreed in deep red on his left chest, black boots and fingerless fighting gloves.

"Y-you're over seven hundred?" asked Harry wide eyes, conveniently ignoring the whole destroying civilisations thing.

Kantton turned to him, his eyes truly sad; he lifted his left sleeve to reveal a bracelet of a familiar red stone tight to his wrist. "I was a genius, I created a philosophers stone, and designed it so I never had to take the elixir."

"Whoa…" whispered Harry. "That's something, so, um, how old were you when you created it?"

"Physically I'm nineteen years old, if I took it off I would start aging normally again," he said sadly. "As soon as you're near my age I shall remove it. I want to die, but I must make amends for what I did in the past before I let that happen."

"Hang on, Dumbledore never said the Flamels will age normally now they can't take the elixir," commented Harry frowning.

"He lied then," replied Kantton matter of factually. "He probably wanted it to weigh on your conscious, it is easier to control someone briefed by grief and guilt."

Harry sighed. "Is anyone telling the truth, do I even have friends?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they won't tell me anything, they send me these tiny notes saying are you, okay, we can't tell you anything, and shit like that. I wouldn't mind if they at least wrote to me about something else while I'm stuck in this hell."

"Well they probably aren't very good friends," he shrugged.

Harry scowled darkly. "Yeah and to make matters worse I had this dirty dream about my best friends sister," he blurted out his troubles. "And she has six brothers to worry about, and I'm no good with girls. Okay I know how it's all supposed to work and everything but I have no parents that would of talked about all this with me a few years ago," he ranted seemingly to himself.

Kantton slapped himself in the forehead, sighing. "Well here's what you need to know, no matter who tells you sex before marriage is wrong or disgusting don't listen to them because you can never know how long you have, as long as you have love nothing else matters. And as for her brother being your best friend if he has a problem with it he doesn't trust you, therefore isn't your friend. And worry not about brothers attacking you, stand up strong to them and tell them to piss off and mind their own business."

Harry looked at him surprised by such straightforward advice. "You're the first person I've ever meet to tell it as it is," he commented quietly.

"Well do you even know what to do with a female?" Harry shrugged nervously and Kantton sighed. "Well sexual intercourse is easy, get a stiff cock," he said bluntly causing Harrys' cheeks to redden. "Slid it in your lovers wet pussy, up down, up down, in out, in out and all that and try your hardest to keep from cuming so you can make her cum first, you should be able to tell when she does by how she feels around your cock and her vocal noises. However, that is not all you need to do while making love, you can use your tongue on her to make her cum, and she can suck you off, use your tongue and mouth to stimulate her nipples. Everything else like other positions I'll let you figure out for yourself. If you really like your 'friends' sister you should tell her."

Harrys' face was burning red. "B-but t-that's just i-it," he stuttered embarrassedly. "I-I've never thought o-of her like t-that before."

Kantton nodded in understanding. "That would be because I used a spell on you to let you dream of the only girl you know that your heart is fully compatible with, someone who could love you as much as you her, unconditional."

Harrys' eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean that-that I like G-Ginny?"

"If that's her name then yes," he agreed. "Well enough of this; let us begin with your training."

So they did, Harry started out with basic healing charms, though Kantton had to cut himself to get practical practise. During the afternoons he practiced with fire, Harry was encouraged to ask many questions and Kantton gave straight forwards answers. It was a bit disconcerting to have a destroyer of civilisations as ones tutor but he got over that quickly. During the evenings Harrys was made to run with him ten miles before returned to his home for bed. The best thing Harry thought was Kanttons' excellent conjuring abilities; therefore, he ate very well.

Over the week, Harry had also been taught some basic spells without his wand, such as levitation and disarming, once the spell was mastered without a wand it seemed relatively easy. He was also started on mind occlusion to block out mind scanning, also it turned out; Voldemort had some freaky link to his mind so Kantton had used a few powerful spells to block the dark lord until Harry can hold him off without any bother.

A couple of days before the trial date, Kantton started teaching him apparation, a magical teleportation, surprised it actually only took a few hours to master. After that, Kantton went on to teach him wind travel as it can pass through these modem wards, it feels more comfortable and needs no set destination. It took him about five hours to get wind travel down, since it used across between white and red magic he found it easy, it was mainly destination that was hard.

He also managed to learn one other piece of blue magic with and without a wand, for emergency escape reasons, portkeys. Kantton trained Harry hard and he was always' exhausted by the end of the day. He woke at five am went through a stretching routine and after his ten mile run in the evening it was normally about ten or eleven pm when he collapsed in bed and passed out to his Ginny dreams. He wanted Kantton to remove the spell but apparently, it cannot be broken without at least admitting the feelings to yourself.

It was the day before the hearing, about nine at night, Harry and Kantton were ahead of schedule today, and just wind travelled to his room for a rest and a bite to eat. The Dursleys' were not home as they had some garden competition award they had won so went to some ceremony to collect it.

Kantton was about to conjure a snack when they heard a commotion downstairs coming from the kitchen. "Come on, and be quiet," the silver haired man whispered to his apprentice. Harry nodded and the two snuck from the room, and slowly crept downstairs, Harry had his wand in hand and Kantton pulled out his for the first time actually perceiving a possible threat.

They reached the kitchen entrance and looked in to see several wizards whispering in the dark, Kantton flicked his wand and the light switch flipped illuminating the room, causing the wizards to jump in surprise, raising their wands to Harry and Kantton in the doorway.

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry in surprise. Kantton sensing none of them were anything special replaced his wand in his holster.

"We came to get you Potter," growled Moody not taking his eyes off the silver haired young man. "So your him then?" he demanded. "Do you know who this is Potter."

"Yeah," he agreed. "He's the most powerful person on earth," he shrugged.

"You told him," demanded Lupin angrily.

The temperature suddenly dropped. "I see no reason to keep secrets from him, secrets of importance only cause more problems, and he is not a stupid baby needing to be cuddled. When I was his age I had known magiks the likes which would make you all puke here and now."

"Dumbledore doesn't want him to know these things," retorted the werewolf.

Kantton smirked. "Is that how you were taught to speak to your elders, when Dumbledore reaches my age I might care what he wants. I am not pleased with how Harry has been treated, and I am quite pissed… you do not treat your saviours in such a way."

"Well shall we-we go then," interrupted Tonks before someone ended up dead.

"Yes," agreed Moody, he just happened to agree with Kantton that secrets like Dumbledore keeps are dangerous. "You can both fly?"

"Yes," they agreed.

"Very well Potter go collect your things, Tonks go with him," he replied not taking his eyes from Kantton. Harry looked at his teacher and he nodded, Harry then led the pink haired woman to his room.

"Well, Mr Chaos, why are you even here?" the ex-Auror growled.

"Redemption," he replied honestly. "I plan to guide the boy to greatness; I shall not keep important secrets from him. He has the potential to be such a powerful wizard but your beloved Dumbledore squashes that."

"Hey don't speak of Dumbledore like that, he's the greatest wizard in the world," retorted Lupin angrily.

"That is your opinion," he replied. "But Harry will surpass him by a very long way. I've heard of you from Harry, Remus Lupin and I thought you would understand his potential that is not being encouraged, what is Dumbledore afraid of? Maybe he fears Harrys' potential to be greater than him."

Lupin was about to retort when Harry and Tonks returned he closed his mouth. Then Kantton clicked his fingers and to everyones surprise, they were on a dark street standing between two houses.

"How?" demanded Moody.

"Magic," was all he replied.

Moody glared but pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Read it," he said. Kantton also red over his shoulder and Harry gasped as a house appeared between the two, dropping the parchment because it burst into flames. The group of wizards led them up to the house and Moody ran his wand down the door, they heard clicking as the door unlocked and opened into a dark hall. Entering Harry noticed the place was very creepy looking with horrid portraits on the walls. The door startled him as it snapped shut.

"Tonks," one of the wizards moaned as a large portrait of a woman started shouting profanities.

"MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!" she screeched enraged.

Then a lanky man came rushing up from what looked like the kitchen area, looking very pissed as the picture ranted. "That bloody bitch!" he yelled, suddenly he stopped in shock as every portrait just exploded into pieces then the pieces disappeared, leaving silence.

Harry and his group looked at Kantton suspiciously. "What, she was giving me a headache," he defended himself, he then clicked his fingers and the dirty black hall turned light and sky blue, the dusty wooden floor clean and varnished to perfection. "There that's better," he chuckled darkly, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa… you did all this?" the man with shaggy black hair asked in amazement, Kantton shrugged but nodded. "You feel like fixing the rest of the house?"

Kantton shrugged. "I'll do everywhere I happen to go, what idiot paints the inside of a home black anyway? And what's the deal with that bitch in the picture?"

The man chuckled darkly. "That bitch was my mum," he replied. "We've been trying to get rid of it for ages."

"Sirius, is this your house then?" interrupted Harry.

Sirius suddenly grinned widely. "Harry, so you're finally here then eh?"

"Yeah," he replied rushing over and hugging his godfather briefly. "This is Kantton," he introduced. "He's been keeping me busy this passed week."

Sirius looked nervously at him. "Well, thanks for taking care of him."

Kantton shrugged. "It was interesting," he simply replied.

"Well Harry why don't you go find your friends, they're upstairs somewhere," said Sirius. "We're in the middle of an Order meeting."

Harry looked as though he was going to protest so Kantton cut him off. "Go ahead, if it's anything impotent you'll find out later." Harry nodded and ran up the stairs amused as they suddenly matched the downstairs hall.

He listened for voices when he heard the ones he was listening for. Opening the door, he came face to face with Hermione and Ron. "Harry!" cried Hermione throwing her arms round him; he just stood feeling uncomfortable and pissed off, then pried her from him. "We should warn you Harry, that man who saved you is a dark wizard probably working for You-Know-Who."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Who the fuck told you that?" he asked annoyed.

"No one," replied Ron. "We heard about him, and we guessed for ourselves."

"Well your idiots then because Kantton is too powerful to be working for Voldemort," he retorted angrily. "And I like him, he tells me the truth!" he was shouting now.

"Whoa… no need to be so defensive, mate," replied Ron giving Hermione a nervous glance.

Suddenly Harry sensed two incoming travellers and disappeared silently to Hermiones' and Rons shock, and then the twins popped into existence making them jump. "Hey we thought we heard Harry," said George looking confused, suddenly they jumped at an explosive whip like crack from behind. Spinning they saw Harry smirking at them.

"Whoa," whispered George. "Who taught you to apparate?" he asked with a huge grin.

"My teacher," he replied as he disappeared silently reappearing behind them with no sound. "You two make too much noise," he commented making them jump and spin around.

"Awesome," chimed George ecstatically.

"No its not," retorted Hermione glaring. "It's illegal. Harry you shouldn't even know how to apparate let alone doing it."

Harry shrugged. "Are you going to call the fuzz?" he asked amusedly.

"Maybe I will," she responded.

He shrugged again. "Go ahead, show me how much respect you truly have for me?" he demanded looking around the room in disgust his eyes fell on a small empty portrait, he pulled his wand from his pocket and was about to blast it to oblivion.

"Harry what are you doing, Dumbledore said that portrait has to stay," interrupted Hermione angrily. "Anyway you're already in trouble for underage magic."

"And I thought you was smarter than me," laughed Harry. "The Fidelius charm hides us, do you really think the charm lets the ministry pick up any magic it would defeat the charms point. It would be worthless," he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, really, we never thought of that," replied Ron over the moon. "Why didn't anyone bother telling us?"

"Because they don't want us to use magic," retorted Hermione glaring at Harry.

"You mean you knew and didn't tell us," demanded Ron.

"Of course I knew," she snapped. "Dumbledore told me not to tell you."

Harry shrugged as a blast of fire destroyed the portrait, singing the wall. "Awesome Harry," the twins snickered while Hermione glared but let it drop for now, she was loosing the argument anyway.

"So where is my room," the green-eyed boy asked interestedly.

"You'll be sharing with me," replied Ron.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I think I'll find my own room, this house must have loads spare."

"Yeah but this is one of the few cleaned ones," he replied.

Harry shrugged. "Kantton will fix one for me," he replied nonchalant when the door opened and Ginny and Luna walked in smiling brightly.

"Have you seen what someone did to the stairs and halls?" asked Ginny excitedly, Harry looked at her, his stomach seemed to do back flips as he watched her show the others.

"Whoa, who did that?" asked Fred.

"I dunno, we just heard Harry shouting and came to see what was going on, and the halls were fixed, even the elf heads are gone," she explained.

"Oh, Kantton did it, he didn't like the black, destroyed the paintings downstairs too," replied Harry grinning sheepishly.

"He destroyed that bloody banshee?" asked Ron in awe.

"Ronald language!" reprimanded Hermione.

Harry ignoring her and replied. "Yes, the 'fucking bitch' wouldn't stop shouting about mudbloods and blood traitors, 'fucking pissed him off'."

"Harry watch your language!" Hermione again reprimanded.

Harry again ignored her. "What's the deal with hiding in this fucked up shit-hole anyway?" he asked, Luna and Ginny along with the twins burst out laughing, while Ron snickered. "What? What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

"Harry, stop swearing!" yelled Hermione angrily.

"Why the 'FUCK' should I mommy!" he retorted happily.

She whipped her wand out pointing it at him. "Because if you don't I'll hex your mouth shut…" he disappeared, reappearing behind Ginny and Luna, using them as shields he held them in front of him.

"You wouldn't risk two innocent young girls now would you?" he asked cheekily.

"Hey, d-don't hide behind us," said Ginny, blushing bright scarlet noticing his hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna go do a magical affinity test?" he whispered in their ears, sending a pleasant shiver down their spines, they nodded as a warm wind pored into the room and all three disappeared not to reappear.

"Where'd they go?" asked Ron looking confused.

"I don't know, he couldn't have apparated out of the wards so somewhere inside," retorted Hermione. "We better go find them."

"Or you could leave them alone," suggested George reasonably.

"Give Harry time to cool off," agreed Fred responsibly.

"No we'll find him," interrupted Hermione.

The twins shrugged. "Your funeral," they replied disappearing with as little noise as they could manage.

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. I'm older than you, old man

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 3 I'm older than you, old man  
**_

Kantton stood in the kitchen board out of his skull, most of the Order members looked at him with either interest or fear. He had introduced himself and his intentions and even accepted a job at Hogwarts; it made it easier to teach Harry that way or he would have turned it down; plus he could use the money.

"So, Voldemort is after something from the Department of Mysteries?" interrupted Kantton. "Why not just steal it yourselves and destroy it if it's that important?"

"Its not that simple," replied Dumbledore nervously, he had a feeling this young man knew more than he let on. "It can not be removed by anyone but Voldemort," everyone but Sirius, Remus, Moody, Dumbledore and Kantton flinched at the name.

"You're lying, someone else can remove it can't they?" he demanded with a cold glare.

"W-what?" stuttered Dumbledore, surprised, he wondered whether his Occlumency shields were strong enough to stop him.

Kantton looked at him shrewdly then at Snape. "That one there, is the one who revealed the first half of a prophesy to Voldemort," flinches: "in the first place." Suddenly loads of confused people stared at Snape in confusion and he started sweating. "I scanned the minds of death eaters when I was freed that was their next objective to retrieve it, but I guess they're cursed so only the prophesised can take theirs. Which means Harry can take it, and let's take a guess at what its underline meaning is, hmm. Harry is the only one capable of killing him," he laughed coldly. "Voldemort truly is an idiot; a five year old could work out that. And in all my wisdom I say let the prat have it, he won't stop until he kills his downfall either way; it's not worth the risk."

"Well I'll have to disagree, Mr. Chaos," replied Dumbledore nervously. "I am older and wiser…"

He was cut off by Kanttons' dark laughter. "I'm seven hundred and twenty-nine years old, not counting my imprisonment. I come from a time when magic was strong, now it is weak because of all these restrictions. Prophesies are guidelines to what could be true, not what is. Anyone could defeat Voldemort but none of you even bothered trying, too afraid of his name, pathetic." He disappeared with a chilling wind with a few last words. "I will be your deterrent, and I shall teach at your school, but I shall not follow the orders of someone as incompetent and blind as you!"

Wow, did Sirius ever like him, well yeah; any sane person could see he made more sense than Dumbledore, and Kantton has style. However, seven hundred, whoa, that is impressive. He sat back as the order broke out into chaos, excuse the pun, a few like Moody were committing their agreement that a prophesy like that wasn't worth dying over.

Others like the Weasleys were adamant that Dumbledore was right and Harry needs to be cuddled, though used less obvious words. He had never agreed with that, Harry should be given every advantage they can give him, and he could see he was getting that from someone he may someday look up to as an older brother figure. He knew he could not be there all the time for Harry and was glad Kantton could be, he was also dismissed when he spoke about Harrys' treatment, but knew Kantton had the will and power to make others listen.

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley:**_

_Magical Strength: A Rank: 94_

_Magical Defence: B Rank: 85_

_Magical Endurance: C Rank 79_

_Magical Stamina: C Rank: 69_

_White Magic: A Rank: 78_

_Blue Magic: B Rank: 90_

_Green Magic: D Rank: 97_

_Yellow Magic: S Rank: 89_

_Pink Magic: D Rank 87_

_Red Magic: S Rank 79_

_Black Magic: A Rank: 99_

_Mind Occlusion: B Rank: 67 _

_Mind Scan: B Rank: 57_

_Non-Focus Magic: A: Rank: 82_

_Seal Magic: A Rank: 97_

_Rune Magic: A Rank: 70_

_Magic Sight: S Rank: 70_

_Animagus: S Rank: 100_

_Divination: D Rank: 09_

_Other abilities: Parseltongue_

_**Luna Lovegood:**_

_Magical Strength: A Rank: 94_

_Magical Defence: B Rank: 77 _

_Magical Endurance: D Rank: 99_

_Magical Stamina: C Rank: 92_

_White Magic: S Rank: 71_

_Blue Magic: A Rank: 69_

_Green Magic: B Rank: 32_

_Yellow Magic: B Rank: 44_

_Pink Magic: D Rank: 78 _

_Red Magic: A Rank: 100_

_Black Magic: B Rank: 99_

_Mind Occlusion: A Rank: 88_

_Mind Scan: B Rank 60_

_Non-Focus Magic: A Rank: 82 _

_Seal Magic: A Rank: 90_

_Rune Magic: A Rank 89_

_Magic Sight: S Rank: 99_

_Animagus: S Rank: 100_

_Divination: D Rank: 10_

_Other abilities: Reality Perception_

"Wow," said Ginny, looking at the two pieces of parchment with Luna and Harry hidden in the attic so Hermione and Ron will not find them. They all sat in the dingy space with just wand light to see, Harry had explained what most of it meant. "I-I didn't know I was a Parseltongue."

Harry shrugged with a smirk, waving his wand light around annoyingly in her face. "Don't worry, Gin, it doesn't mean your evil," he chuckled. "It just means you're like me, only you've never been persecuted because of it by mindless morons."

Ginny smiled. "So these are good scorers right?" she asked. "Whys my black magic so high?" she added a little worried.

Harry smirked. "Mines A rank and one hundred percent."

"Mines only B rank," moaned Luna unhappily.

Harry chuckled amusedly. "It's still quite high."

Suddenly a chilling wind entered the attic and Kantton appeared staring at them. "What are you three doing in the attic?" he asked curiously, as he took a seat on a box next to Luna, removing his coat. "Its dam hot in here," he added dropping his coat to the floor.

"We're hiding," replied Luna staring at him with unnervingly dazed blue eyes.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" asked Harry unconcerned with the weird blonde girl. In fact, Luna reminded Kantton of someone, he just could not think who so just shrugged it off.

"Hiding… that Dumbledore guy is annoyingly stupid, I thought I could hide from stupidity up here for a while," he replied shaking his head sadly.

"You think Dumbledores' stupid?" asked Ginny bravely.

Kantton shrugged. "Yeah, the old man wants to risk people's lives to protect something useless."

"You needn't talk about old," retorted Harry with a snort, the girls snickered.

"Hey," he moaned. "Anyway what were you three doing?"

"This," said Luna smiling brightly she handed him hers and Ginnys' affinity tests.

Looking them over his eyebrows rose. "Impressive scores, and Luna a Reality Perception seer," he chuckled looking at her kindly. "I knew someone along time ago like that, most people thought she was a bit nuts, but, well I knew differently," he sighed. "Well, we have two young witches with promise of greatness, what should I do?" he asked seemingly to himself.

"Teach us?" asked Ginny hopefully.

"What do you think, Harry?" he asked. "You'll have two sparing partners."

Harry grinned his eyes briefly flicked over Ginny. "I think it'll be a brilliant idea." The two girls looked delighted.

He shrugged. "Sure, well since it's so late, what do you want to learn first?"

"How to apparate," the two girls chimed.

"Sure," he agreed and began his instructions, it only took about two hours for them to get it perfect, and silent which was impressive, though Harry managed it a bit faster when he learnt. The two girls and Harry were messing around apparating all over the attic when they heard footsteps outside the door and stopped. Quickly sitting down, Kantton conjured some cards and they quickly grabbed their hand pretending to be in the middle of a game when the door opened and a piss off looking plump woman stood there glaring at them all.

"Where have you lot been, we've been looking for you for the passed few hours?" she demanded angrily.

"We were in here playing cards, mum," said Ginny gesturing the game. "Why didn't you just shout really loud?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I did. Why are you all hiding up here?"

"I'm hiding from Ron and Hermione," said Harry with a shrug.

"He took me and Luna with him," added Ginny with a shrug.

Mrs. Weasley then stared expectantly at Kantton and he gulped. "I'm hiding from everyone ma'am," he said with a shrug, mother just creped him out how they could glare so perfectly.

"Well Harry you have that hearing tomorrow, so you and Kantton should get some sleep, and you two it's late anyway so off to bed with you."

They all nodded resigned to their fate and stood, Kantton grabbing his coat. "Oh, Kantton can you clear me a room?" asked Harry as they headed out.

"Sure I guess," he shrugged. "What floor, any particular colour scheme."

"Um, red, blue I don't care," he replied in thought.

"Oh, can you fix our room too?" asked Luna smiling sweetly at him.

Sighing resigned to his fate of decorator he agreed and entered their room as Mrs. Weasley went to tell the others she found them, making everything look brand new and the walls creamy-white.

"Oh, hand over your wands, I wish to recreate them into, well, something more like mine," he commanded, he did not need to say it twice they quickly handed them over. He looked at Ginnys' and handed it back, looking her over with magi-sight. "I'll get one suited to you, you'll do better with it," he said. "Goodnight," he added as he and Harry disappeared in that cold wind. The girls shivered as they closed the door.

"Wow, I can't believe how much fun we had," sighed Ginny falling back onto her nice new bed.

"We did have fun didn't we?" asked Luna with a grin as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I can barely believe Harry actually chose to hang out with us over, Hermione and Ron," she replied dream like. "But I think you fancy Kantton don't you?"

Luna blushed as Ginny stared expectantly at her. "Maybe," she replied. "But he could never like me anyway, plus he's over seven hundred, and I'm just me, the weirdo, Loony Lovegood," she sighed sadly.

"Don't talk like that Luna, so he's older than Dumbledore, at least he's hot," she retorted. "He doesn't think you're weird, and couldn't you see how sad he was before he started teaching us; he seemed even more cheerful when talking with you."

"Y-you really think h-he likes me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course he does," Ginny giggled. "He would be stupid not to like you."

"What about Harry, I think he was checking you out," she replied. "He kept staring at you all the time when you weren't looking."

"He was?" asked the red head interestedly. "I never noticed."

"Yeah, well at least you're lucky," she replied. "Harry isn't going to be a teacher. Even if Kantton does like me we couldn't do anything while he's my teacher," she sighed sadly.

Ginny smirked. "Why not, it would just make it harder, sneaking around, and with his powers that wouldn't be too hard." Luna giggled and the two of them spent a few hours plotting ways to get the two men they had their eyes on.

In another part of the house Harry and Kantton shivered.

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: Sorry this chapters a bit short. However, I wanted the court thing to be a separate chapter, which will be next.**_


	5. Court

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 4 Court**_

Harry sat the next morning in a huge court room looking creped out and scared at the whole wizengamot starting down at him curiously from the raised platform, it was lucky Mr. Weasley had brought him and Kantton earlier than needed because the hearings time was moved up a couple of hours. Kantton stood next to him looking beyond pissed off; he looked ready to kill them all.

"Okay, let us begin," started Fudge.

Kantton interrupted. "I call for a dismissal immediately, this is a mockery of justice!" he said with a powerful glare at the minister.

"And who are you?" asked Madam Bones.

"I am Kantton Chaos, Harry Potter's appropriate adult in this case and the ADULT who used the patronus charm that rid him of the Dementors," he replied matter of factually. The wizengamot broke into cries of outrage.

"Preposterous!" spat Fudge. "Dementors?"

"In addition, this mockery is pathetic, as you stated before, he is underage, and yet you are all here," he replied narrowing his eyes. "Also why would you suddenly change the time of the hearing at such short notice, I'm sure that is NOT a legal act within the government."

"Mr. Chaos," interrupted Madam Bones shushing the protestors. "Why would Dementors attack Mr. Potter?" she asked, she seemed the only reasonable member.

"Many reasons that I can think of, though the most likely is someone from your ministry wanted him out of the way because of your stupid denial of Voldemorts," flinches: "return. From what I've read within your papers, Mr. Potter has every right to sue your ministry and the Daily Prophet for slander." Angry outbursts followed this statement. Harry watched in awe, he thought Dumbledore might have told them off but Kantton was threatening them.

"Enough of this, Dementors, Mr. Potter is the only registered wizard within that area!" replied Fudge over the noise to murmurs of agreement. "What were you doing there?"

"My motives are none of your concern 'Minister'," he replied angrily. "My concern at this moment is Mr. Potters' safety from this injustice."

"Injustice?" snorted a pug face woman; she made him want to puke. "It is obvious that Mr. Potter is an attention seeking little brat."

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. "I suggest you shut up, or I'll come up there and shut you up. You call this justice, I call it incompetence, instead of asking why I used a patronus charm, why not ask who sent Dementors after Mr. Potter?" He glared at all and they all seemed to realise he was completely correct, they could not do anything. "Very well, if you're done wasting our time, we'll be leaving."

Kantton turned to Harry and gestured for him to get up when chains started wrapping around him, tying him to the seat, Kantton turned back to see Fudge looking smug. "This is not over, Mr. Chaos."

"Yes it is," interrupted Madam Bones. "You shall release Mr. Potter now or I shall arrest you for an attack on a minor."

"You can't do that, I'm Minister of Magic," he retorted smugly, ignoring her.

Kantton removed his wand, turned back to see Harry panicking, he waved his wand, the bonds shattered, and he pulled Harry up and turned back to the shocked ministry. "I'll warn you once, and once only," he whispered in such a deadly voice it sent shivers down everybody's spines, the temperature dropped even further and ice started forming in near unnoticed thin layers through the chamber. "If you so much as go near Harry Potter again, if I hear a whispered threat from you against him, I'll reveal you all to the muggles," he hissed, his cold breath seen strong in the cold and they all shivered again.

He then led Harry to the door, pulled it open and they left, the wizengamot sighed in relief as the temperature returned to normal. "C-can he just do that?" one member asked regaining his voice.

"He just did," replied Madam Bones barely able to keep the smugness from her voice, she shivered again, that young man had power and it was felt in the cold. He was probably more powerful than Dumbledore, which she thought impossible, if he believes Voldemorts back, she should at least prepare, it never hurt to prepare for it, just encase, and behind Fudge's back of course; she would have to keep her eye on him and his association with people like the Malfoys'.

Harry was walking with Kantton after they exited the caught room when they saw Dumbledore running their way and he stopped looking at them in surprise. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Just told them they're breaking the law," shrugged Kantton. "Then threatened to reveal the magical world to the muggles when Fudge got out of control, I think lawyers must have lots of fun."

Dumbledore looked surprise but sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "I was only just told of the change in time."

"Yes, those morons," he growled. "It was that toad faced Umbridge that sent the Dementors, she's pure evil, and I thought I had sick thoughts. You're lucky you got me to teach, she's quite pissed you found a teacher, and she was looking forward to torturing misbehaving students with something called a blood quill. She and the Minister are still trying to find away to get her into the school, and I must warn you, if she does, she will suffer an accident." Dumbledore shivered as Kantton and Harry disappeared in a chilling wind, wishing he could do that, sighing Dumbledore turned and walked the way he came from just as the court started exiting the chamber.

Dumbledore looked behind to see quite a lot of them looked either angry or scared sick. They had no idea who they just messed with, no idea how close to death they just trod, though he noticed Madam Bones looking a little smug, now she was a woman he knew to be lawful in everything of true importance, surprised when she saw him she jogged to catch up.

"I've been thinking Albus," she said all businesslike. "I haven't heard or seen the proof you have for You-Know-Who's return, yet I believed Fudge, but he's just proven his pettiness today. I don't want to believe he has returned but I shall not ignore the possibility, it could bring about the deaths of many innocent people if you are right and we do not act, we might as well have killed ourselves."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Of course Madam, you of course know of how the dark mark works?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied. "It disappeared when he was vanquished by Mr. Potter."

"Yes, well Severus's is back," he responded, her eyes opened wide.

"Impossible, that should be warning enough," she said with a small frown.

"Yes, also Barty Crouch JR confessed under truth potion to Voldemorts plans, which Harry confirmed," he sighed. "Alas, Fudge gave him the Dementors kiss without listening."

She shivered at the thought. "So who is Mr. Chaos, he made a fool of the wizengamot."

Dumbledore chuckled. "He is my new defence teacher, and someone I'm glad Fudge did not send his Aurors after."

Bones gulped. "I could feel it, such power it engulfed the chamber in a horrid cold, it was almost as bad as a Dementors cold, but that power in it. It got worse the angrier he got, it was like a silent message saying-saying he is the one in charge, and we could do nothing to him."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm glad nobody tried, I would not stand a chance." She gulped looking shaken that her assessment of his power being greater than Dumbledores' was correct. "I should tell you, Mr. Chaos used Legilimency on probably everybody in there." She gasped lightly but let him continue wishing to know what he found. "The Under Sectary Dolores Umbridge is the ministry member that sent the Dementors."

"That foul woman," she spat in disgust. "I wouldn't put it passed the ass kisser. Maybe we can take this conversation somewhere more privet?" Dumbledore nodded and she led the way to her office.

_**T.B.C...**_


	6. Took them to the Moon

_**Chapter 5 Took them to the Moon**_

Harry and Kantton appeared in a blast of chilling wind in the main hall of Grimauld Place, startling Tonks and Sirius. "Do you not know how to use a door," moaned Tonks.

"What's a door?" asked Kantton, mockingly.

"So how'd the hearing go?" Sirius just demanded. So they told him what happened and by the end Tonks and Sirius were in stitches. "Y-you just scared the crap out of them," he continued laughing.

"It isn't that funny," said Harry. "The rage wasn't directed at me and I was scared." They still didn't stop laughing as they said something about telling the others they staggered off to the kitchen. "I think they've lost the plot." Kantton just nodded sadly.

"Oh, so you're both back." Looking to the stairs the two 'boys' jaws dropped open almost to the floor, Ginny and Luna stood there, and wow.

Both were bare foot, Luna wearing a short yellow and blue rippled skirt showing a lot of leg, a short tight yellow sleeveless top showing her fair sized bust, revealing her smooth small stomach and navel. Her blonde hair tied loosely by a yellow ribbon by her neck, at the sides more hair hung over her shoulders, her sparkling blue eyes staring directly at her target audience, glad his golden-yellow eyes lingered near constantly on her.

Ginny was wearing a short red and white rippled skirt showing off her soft silky legs, a short tight red sleeveless top, showing her fair bust, revealing her smooth milky soft stomach and navel. Her red hair tied loosely with a white ribbon by her neck, the sides of her hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes smiling down at her target audience, very pleased his eyes mainly lingered on her. Both girls wore light makeup, just enough to enhance their features.

Kantton just stared blankly, his heart beating so fast he thought it would break free, Luna just looked so good and sexy. He felt overly warm towards her since he met her yesterday, he felt only someone with her unique perception would ever understand him.

Harry stared with pink cheeks, looking Ginny's legs up and down, his green eyes scanning her tight, body with interest, which only seemed to make her smile increase. He didn't know why the girls would dress like this for a moment, then it clicked, they did it for them. It was a bit weird that Luna fancies a seven hundred year old, though even he had to admit Kantton is good-looking.

"How did the hearing go?" asked Luna breaking them from their stupor as they both slowly walked the last few steps towards them, their bodies swayed seductively, like a soft dance, their bare feet moving silently across the floor, Luna stood before Kantton, and Ginny in front of Harry, both girls shorter than their intended men.

"I-it went great," stuttered Harry nervously as he looked down at Ginny.

"That's good news," giggled Ginny. "So do you want to come tell us about it?" she asked; the two guys' nodded dumbly. Ginny took Harry's hand and Luna, Kantton's. "Come on then," she said and the two 'boys' let the girls lead them upstairs and into their bedroom, closing the door, Ginny sat Harry down next to her on her bed and Luna sat Kantton down on her bed next to her.

"So what happened?" asked Luna interestedly, so Harry retold the story with many stuttered words, the two girls also laughed hard. "Well Kantton you don't seem scary too me," she pouted cutely.

He gulped. "T-that's because you're too nice to scare."

Luna grinned, leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "That's very sweet of you."

Kantton looked at her curiously for a moment then smiled a true smile. "You do remember I'm over seven hundred?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling. "I'm a murderer?" she nodded again still smiling. "I've, um, committed genocide?"

Luna nodded with a sad smile, biting her lower lip nervously. "T-that doesn't matter, i-it happened nine thousand years ago, if you hadn't the world wouldn't be as it is today." She reached up bravely and snaked her hands and arms around his neck, pulling him slowly down, her warm lips touched his cold, warming him as they slowly kissed, their eyes drifting shut as they melted into each other. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth, tasting him, feeling a soft power gently coarse from him through her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, feeling her soft skin under his fingers.

Harry and Ginny stared at Kantton and Luna as they kissed for a moment in shock before turning to each other and smiling shyly. Harry then bravely took her hand, holding it gently, they both slowly leaned into each other, no words needed, their lips met. Harry's and Ginny's eyes drifted closed as they melted into each other, Ginny's arms snaking around his neck and his fingers around her waist. Their kiss deepened, their tongues touching, tasting each other as they poured power and affection through each other, drinking in the affection.

Both couples were kissing for a few minutes when the door burst open and they sprang apart trying to look innocent. "So, um, the balance of power is for the light and dark to always exist," started Kantton pretending he was teaching them something. "Without one the other can not survive." The other three in the room nodded interestedly, ignoring the intruders like they hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing!" demanded Ron angrily; they turned faking surprise to see Ron standing there red faced with rage, with Hermione looking embarrassed.

"We weren't doing anything," replied Ginny frowning. "Haven't you heard of knocking," she demanded. "You pervert."

Ron ignored her. "What do you think you're wearing, change now," he demanded.

"No!" she replied very pissed off.

"Whoa… I suggest you listen to her, she looks ready to kill," interrupted Kantton laughing, thankful they hadn't been caught, okay its not that bad for Harry and Ginny, but he is physically nineteen while Luna's only fourteen, well his time age didn't really matter, he'll just play ignorance if caught.

Ron glared at him. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, mind your own business!" he demanded. The room went deathly silent except for Ron, even Hermione realised who Ron was just rude to.

"Have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" Kantton suddenly asked, his yellow eyes looking critically at Ron.

"Yeah so," he replied still not realising who he pissed off.

"Do you know why nobody can find it?" he asked.

"No, so what?" he spat angrily.

"Do you want to be its discoverer?" he asked a very dark, evil smirk on his face. "Because I'm sure the moon has no atmosphere, no plants, and therefore no oxygen."

Ron gulped while the others all gasped. "You transported Atlantis to the moon?" asked Hermione hurriedly.

Kantton shrugged. "I used to live there; the arrogant bastards deserved it, that's the one place I don't regret ridding from the world."

"W-what are you talking about," interrupted Ron looking beyond scared.

"Idiot," said Kantton amusedly waving his hand lazily, Ron flew out of the room with Hermione and the door closed and sealed.

"Did you really send Atlantis to the moon?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Yeah, the place was full of self-centred evil jerks; they enslaved muggleborns, muggles and even their own children if they were squibs," he replied disgusted at the thought.

Luna smiled at him and slid up behind him on the bed, and pulled his coat down, sliding it off, to the floor, and started rubbing his neck and shoulders as she knelt behind him. "Books on Atlantis say it was a beautiful and peaceful place," she informed him, leaning his back against her; she slid her arms along his armoured chest with her chin on his right shoulder, her cheek against his as she hugged him.

He moved his hands up, holding hers, looking over he noticed Ginny resting her head on Harrys' lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. "It was," he replied. "But not if you were born of muggles like I was. I became powerful, yet so young, they feared me so I ran away, two years later I had just turned nineteen and I created my modified philosophers stone. It had been five hundred years when I returned to Atlantis, any competent wizard could tell I was so much more than them, I have travelled the world many times learning new things. They knew I was muggleborn and I fell for a pureblood girl, sixteen years old, we fell in love, she didn't care I was not pure of blood, my power was unsurpassed.

"We spent three years together when the Atlantian government that barely tolerated my presents found out when a jealous suitor for her caught us and told. I arrived to save her just as they ripped her to pieces, that day their souls will never forget, I saw the human race unfit. I transported Atlantis, the people and myself to the moon, I used my magic to breathe, and I watched as they shrivelled up, the oxygen from their bodies leaving them, pleading eyes exploded. I guess the worse thing I did was make her jealous suitor live long enough to mock him, to show him what he did before I let him suffer the same fate before returning to earth."

Tears slowly leaked from his eyes as he whispered his becoming, and he held Luna's hands tighter, he could not bear his loneliness anymore. "Shh," whispered Luna in his ear. "It will be okay now, you're not alone anymore," she said seemingly reading his thoughts as she kissed his cheek holding him tighter. He looked round to face her, noticing tears in her eyes she gave a soft reassuring smile. He smiled back and let his lips brush hers as they gently kissed before resting his forehead on hers.

"T-thank you L-Luna," he whispered as he moved in her arms to face her, wrapping his arms round her body, they hugged tightly for a while, stroking her silky soft hair. He couldn't cry, not fully, Luna could tell, but she would be there for him, for whenever he's ready to let go and truly forgive himself. She knew he truly is a good person to feel remorse for destroying those that deserved it. She wondered whether she was like the girl he loved, she hoped so; she was probably the diamond in the coal.

Suddenly he pulled away, looking at her he grinned wiping away his tears. "I almost forgot; you three want your new wands?" he asked.

"Yeah," the three agreed to change the subject from depressing. Kantton smiled and waved his hand and they appeared in holsters with belts like his. The wands were all slightly different in design, he threw Harry the green one, Ginny the pale pasty blue and handed Luna the dark yellow one.

"Ginny yours has a griffin wing feather core," he commented.

"Thanks," the three chimed happily as they hung the belts around their waists snugly.

"Whoa…" whispered Harry in awe as he held his wand in hand. "It feels like its vibrating."

"Awesome," whispered Ginny overjoyed. "I never thought a wand could feel so powerful."

"It's incredible," agreed Luna quietly.

Kantton grinned and stood up pulling out his wand. "They're not really wands," he said shocking them when his glowed red then flashed bright he was holding a long staff that touched the ground, with handle and hand guard just below chest height, it had a curved 3D moon shape at the top with seven powerful pins heading off attached to a perfect blood red gem sphere that had a soft glow, the staff was just stunningly spectacular, with rune marking engraved beautifully all over.

"Bloody hell," whispered Harry. "And ours can do that?" he asked, awed.

Kantton nodded. "It is easy, just a matter of will."

The three hopped off the beds so quick he blinked and almost missed it. Then Harry's flashed green, Ginny's blue and Luna's yellow. They were all at a perfect height for them; Harry's moon design was slightly different, slightly nearer half moon, with a green gem. Ginny's had a sun full hollow circle with a blue gem in the centre held by seven pins, and Luna's yellow' with a flaming sun design too, with a hollow circle though a little thicker than Ginny's with a yellow gem in the centre.

"Holy shit," declared Ginny. "I thought I felt its power before, now its just, wow," was all she could bring herself to say.

"Glad you like them," Kantton grinned as his flashed back to a wand and he replaced it into his holster.

"Like it, I love it," declared Luna throwing her arms around him she crashed her lips to his, possibly trying to snog his brains out before she let go. "So it's the same to change it back?" she asked her dazed, um, she guessed he was her boyfriend, he just nodded and they flashed their staffs back into wands placing them in their holsters.

Kantton finally shook off his daze. "By the way, the power you feel running through the staffs is actually yours, as you know they're only focus's, it's just these can focus better than a normal wand. Now they have accepted you they won't obey anyone else."

The three stared at him open mouthed and he laughed. "You have no idea how much mine buzzes through my hand, it's the main reason I hardly use it anymore."

"Whoa…" all three said at once before they all laughed.

"Well, um, I have something to discuss with Luna, so we'll leave and see you later," he said turning to the blonde offering his hand. "If you'll come?"

She nodded taking his hand with a smiled. "Of course I will," she agreed and they disappeared in a chilling wind.

"Why, when he does that is it so cold?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think it's because he's been alone for so long."

Ginny sighed. "Haven't the muggles been to the moon in those metal things before?" she asked.

"Yeah they have... why?"

"It would be funny if they found Atlantis," she giggled.

Harry laughed. "Maybe I should ask him to bring it back, that's all we need."

Ginny grinned. "So, what do you want to do?"

He smirked at her. "This," he whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist pressing his lips to hers, they closed their eyes as they kissed softly. Harry's hands wandered and squeezed her bum tightly, but she wasn't going to complain. Suddenly however, a loud nock on the door made them pull apart groaning.

"Open this door right now!" screeched Mrs. Weasley from the other side. Both Harry and Ginny tried but failed so Harry grabbed her and they disappeared, reappearing in the room across from it, Harry's room.

The new couple walked out of Harry's open bedroom and stood behind Mrs. Weasley as she pounded angrily on the door and Ron as he looked smug, and Hermione who looked annoyed.

"Mum what are you doing?" asked Ginny startling the other three to turn around.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Ron said you were in their doing things?" she asked, confused.

"No mum, we were in Harry's room," she replied. "We left there ages ago."

"Well what were you doing?" she demanded. "Hermione said she saw you two kissing."

"We were," agreed Ginny, nonchalant, wondering why they were such nosy assholes. "Not that it's any of Hermione's business."

Mrs. Weasley glared. "And why were you kissing?" she demanded angrily.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, trying not to grin or laugh they looked back and shrugged. "Felt like it," they both agreed together. "Kantton and Luna were boring us with talk of Hinkypuffs," continued Ginny trying to remain nonchalant.

"WHAT!" Ron suddenly charged Harry and punched him in the face; Harry staggered backwards and rubbed his jaw laughing darkly, he must have been spending too much time with Kantton.

Harry pulled back his fist, and swung, it hit Ron's face smacking him into the ground while he was off balanced from his attack. "And there was me thinking you were my friend, blow me, Ron, because if that's how a friend reacts to me dating his sister," he fake shivered. "I would hate to stand too near an enemy's sister." He took Ginny's hand and led her down stairs but not before she kicked Ron in the gut, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley too shocked to do anything as they watched them go.

"I told you to just leave it be Ron," said Hermione finally. "I shouldn't have even told you." She turned and walked down the stairs quietly.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly finally yelled down at her son. "How dare you go around attacking people, I hope that hurts so don't come crying to me to fix you!" and she stormed off leaving Ron to whimper on the floor. He had no idea how Harry could be so strong but he still felt dazed. What Ron was missing is the fact a punch hurts a lot more combined with a light banishing charm.

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen only to find, Remus, Tonks and Sirius, they sat together grinning. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" demanded Sirius looking Harry over.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You have a huge bruise over your eye," interpreted Remus.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean, who did that?" piped in Tonks.

"It doesn't matter, he got worse," he retorted.

"Who!" all three demanded.

"Ron!" said Ginny glaring at them. "Okay, now drop it!" she commanded. "Ron was just being his usual prat selfish bastard self, hit Harry and Harry smashed him down, end of story!"

At that moment Hermione walked in and sat as far as she could from Harry and Ginny. "What happened Hermione?" asked Sirius.

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "It's none of my business," she said with another shrug. The other three gave each other uneasy looks until Mrs. Weasley came in, they smirked as they asked her and she told them everything.

"For fucks sake," suddenly Harry stood angrily. "Is nothing fucking privet anymore!?" he demanded outraged. "Ginny you wanna go to I don't know the Bahamas or something, right now? We might get some privacy there."

Ginny stood glaring at everyone. "I would love to, Harry," she nodded. "Oh and we'll be going at it like bunnies all week if you're interested." That made Mrs. Weasley's face pale so bad she was in danger of suffocation.

Harry laughed as he checked his pocket, finding his vault key he grinned. "Fuck City here we cum!" he laughed as the temperature in the room skyrocketed and an immense blast of hot wind swept the room and they were gone.

"Awesome," laughed Sirius. "Ginny and My godson have style."

"Shut it!" Molly slapped him around the head.

"Ouch, what?" he demanded rubbing his head. "It's not my fault Ron's a nosy git that has no love life he has to interfere with Harry's and Ginny's." Molly glared but couldn't retort, he was right for once, if Ron weren't such a jealous prat none of this would have happened.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" asked Molly with a sigh.

"Na," disagreed Sirius more kindly. "We should tell Kantton when he turns up if he's not upstairs, he could probably track him easily, probably got some tracers on him."

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: I hope this chapter was interesting enough. I just jumped into the relationships a bit faster than perhaps I should have but I felt this was fairly believable. Thanks for reading, and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far.**_


	7. Vegas

_**Harry Potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 6 Vegas**_

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the ocean; on a tiny uninhabited island; on a beautiful white sand beach with palm trees, some with fruit. A topless silver haired young man lay on top of a small frames young woman with rusty blonde, holding her gently, and his lips on hers, her fingers stroking fiercely through his hair, running down the back of his neck to his powerful tanned muscles, relishing in his strength. They moved their lips lustfully, their tongues crashing together in their lustful need to taste each other, to drink in each other. Their breathing fast and strong, their heats raced with their desire, he felt her tight small body pushed up against him.

They gasped for breath as he pulled back, lust filled golden eyes met lust filled blue, full of love behind their immediate needs and wants, the bright hot sun the only thing looking down upon this scene.

"If-if we don't stop now," breathed out Kantton. "We may go further that you are ready for."

Luna smiled pulling his head down kissing him then leading his forehead on hers. "What i-if I'm ready?" she whispered shyly with a light blush.

"Are you?" he whispered as his lips pressed to hers in a strong kiss for a moment.

"I am," she agreed with such conviction, any he had to wait broke and his lips hit hers again and she rolled him over, with her on top of him. She pulled from his lips smirking she sat up on his lap, her soft smooth legs kneeling either side of him. She crossed her arms at the bottom of her top, taking it she slid it up, above her small milky pale breasts and small pink nipples, the top sliding up over her head and throwing it to the sand, blushing lightly.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he sat up, sliding his arms around her soft waste as she sat on his lap with her arms loosely around his neck, kissing her collar bone, snaking his lips slowly up her neck, she groaned from the buzzing sensation. He kissed up her jaw line recapturing her soft rosy lips, slowly working his way back down towards her beautiful breasts.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow, it was nice of those American Goblins to get us these fake ID's" giggled Ginny as she and Harry walked along the Los Vegas strip, the lights and sounds of the casinos calling. Harry had bought himself a nice black and very expensive suit and transfigured his glasses into silver and more squared. He bought Ginny a beautiful silver dress with while shawl and silver spaghetti strap shoes. He also had ten thousand dollars cash for them to spend. "I still can't believe we're the other side of the world," she chimed happily.

"Cool, huh? We'll have some fun for a couple of days here before going home," he said with a huge grin as he led her into a nice looking hotel, overjoyed that he finally gets a holiday, and with someone he cares for and who cares for him.

"We'll only need one room," she said with a smirk.

Harry grinned widely. "Your wish is my command," he chuckled.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Oh my god," squealed Luna as Kantton just made her cum with his tongue, his head between her legs, both were now naked and on a large white conjured blanket, his tongue deep inside her smooth soft vagina. Her fingers gripping his hair tightly holding him in place as his tongue continued moving fast and strong, tasting her sweet juices. She moaned and groaned within the pure ecstasy of his movements.

Kantton held her milky white legs over his shoulders and she had them wrapped around his neck, how he loved the feel of her smooth beautiful skin, it made his eyes light up with hope. His huge member throbbed with excitement between his legs.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny lay naked on her back with Harry on top of her in their hotel room, his lips drinking hers in as she felt his large erection brush gently between her legs. "A-are you s-sure you want to go further?" he gasped out against her mouth.

Ginny nodded with a smile against his lips. "Always," she breathed as she opened her legs a little wider. She felt his stiff member on her juicy wet vagina; she felt it sliding open as he gently slid it in, she gasped in some pain but ignored it favouring the pleasure. He continued pushing it in, pumping gently, working it deeper, they groaned out. Ginny gripped Harry's back as he pumped faster; they panted in pleasure, enjoying the union of being like one, as she felt his full length and with deep inside her.

"I need you!" gasped out Ginny as he pumped, still faster, she screeched out in pleasure. "I-I've wanted y-you for so long… I knew it was destiny, I could feel it."

"Ginny!" he replied, having a little trouble holding back, he kissed her lips forcefully for a moment. "I-I'll always be yours… I'm just sorry i-it took me so long to realise it… I-I'm in love with you."

"I-I love you too, Harry," she breathed out digging her nails into his back through instinct, Harry didn't even wince as his adrenalin buzzed through his body, he held her tighter. "I-I'll always be yours too, forever," she gasped.

"Forever," he groaned, and then they exploded in noise as they both came, Ginny's tight walls contracting hard around Harry's solid penis as her vagina swallowed up his seed, and he collapsed tiredly on her, his lips joining with hers staying inside her.

"Wow," whispered Ginny breathlessly as their lips parted for breath, both sweating fiercely. "T-that felt great," she smiled as her boyfriend blushed. "I-I heard a lot of girls saying t-their parents told t-them s-sex is just for making children. But it's so much better."

"I don't mean to sound big headed or anything," he replied chuckling. "But that was because of me," he continued a little smugly. "I got 'the' talk from Kantton, living with those people a lot of things just went over my head. Kantton explained thing straight forward and as they truly are. Anyone who says there's no enjoyment in sex is crap in bed."

"Well that did sound big headed," she giggled, kissing his lips. "But obviously very true. You though are very good in bed," she blushed. "And I have a feeling, the more you make love to me, the better 'we' will become." She grinned pulling his lips back to hers.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Luna lay naked, snuggled in Kantton's arms, her small firm body pressed up against his muscular body, he lay on his back with her half on top of him, her head on his strong chest, her legs entwined with his and a content smile on her lips as she stroked her fingers along his well toned muscular stomach. Kantton was holding onto her smooth small form, his fingers roaming her bare skin just above and around her beautiful butt, his other hand holding one of hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand lovingly.

Kantton looked down at Luna as she was either staring at his penis, the ocean or the sunrise in the horizon. He smiled lightly at the blonde girl who so easily offered him her love, just like a girl he fell in love with all those years ago. However, this time he promised himself and silently promised her, this time would be different, he would protect her; while he still breathed no harm shall ever befall the girl in his arms.

"K-Kantton?" she suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Luna," he answered immediately.

"… I remind you of her don't I? She was similar?" she asked nervously.

"Yes…" he agreed with a lump in his throat.

"… It's okay Kantton, I'll still love you…" she replied reassuringly, Kantton sighed. "But, I'm not her Kantton… y-you do understand I'm different, right?"

"… I wouldn't have it any other way," he agreed kissing her head. "T-the similarities are quite small, you both see reality differently, and she seemed odd a lot of the time. Though she was one of the gentlest people I had ever met, just like you, and it took no time for love to hit us, just like you."

"T-thank you f-for talking about her, I know it must be hard," she said sadly. "M-my mother died i-in front of me w-when I was… f-five… she w-was e-experimenting w-with a spell… and, w-well…"

"Shh," he soothed stroking her bare skin. "Y-you don't have to, I understand… at least your mother died free, loving you, her beautiful and special little girl…"

Luna grinned, looking up at him she kissed his chest before snuggling up again. "Thanks, for being with me."

He chuckled. "I'm yours now, I'll always protect you."

"… and I'm yours, and I'll be sure to protect you too…" she replied with a small giggle. "But maybe w-we should get back before we are missed and can't explain our whereabouts?"

Kantton laughed. "Okay…" he frowned. "That's weird I was just sensing for Harry and he's on the other side of the world on a different continent, a large one… hmm…"

"Where? Is he okay?" asked Luna a little worried.

"Yeah he's fine, and with Ginny." He replied. "But I don't know what you call the continent he's on… we'll have to go there to find out why they're there…"

"Okay," she agreed sliding out of his arms, the lovers got up, and she gasped slightly surprised as Kantton clicked his fingers and their clothes flew up, hit into them and they were fully dressed. "Wow that's a useful spell, but I don't have any shoes."

Kantton grinned and waved his hand at her feet, a swirl of mist wrapped around her feet, materialising small yellow leather boots that fit perfectly. "There," he smiled at her amazement.

"Whoa, thanks," she said gratefully. "They're great."

"No worries', um, babe?" he replied confused, he offered his hand and she quickly took it, making sure to interlock her fingers with his. "Err, that is a modern term of affection one would use for their girlfriend, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I believe so, Kantie," she replied with a giggle.

Kantton blinked confusedly, locking his golden-yellow eyes with her crystal blue. "Kantie?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed with a grin. "It's a shortening of Kantton, um… an affectionate shortening of your name."

"Oh," he replied with a smile. "Okay, let's go," he said and suddenly a huge blast of cold wind swept them away, Luna noted it wasn't as cold as it used to be. They appeared in a crowded games chamber with arcades and card tables all over, with hundreds of people. "Whoa, where are we I didn't expect this many people."

"Um, I think we're in a muggle casino," she replied with a huge grin. "Hey look there's Harry and Ginny," she chimed, pointing the two out at a black jack table so they quickly hurried over. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"Looking for you two," said Kantton with a shrug standing next to Harry, he had tons of plastic discs in front of him. "Is this a gambling game?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," agreed Harry with a grin. "I've been winning quite a lot."

Kantton nodded, reached over and robbed some of Harry's chips. "Teach me," he commanded while the girls had gone off to try some less difficult games.

"Sure," agreed Harry chuckling. "It's quite simple once you get the hang of it."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So what did you and Kantton talk about?" asked Ginny as she split her quarters with Luna and they sat together at two slot machines.

Luna blushed. "N-not much," she replied as they began their lesser gambling.

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "Then what did you both do?"

"Um," she blushed brighter. "We visited a deserted island."

"You slept together?" accused Ginny, amused.

Luna bit her lower lip nervously but nodded. "Yes, i-it was great," she just blurted out. "He was so gentle and loving and so affectionate, I had never thought someone could ever make me feel so good. So what are you and Harry doing here, did he put the moves on you?"

Ginny blushed but nodded. "Yeah, we made love too, wow was it good," she sighed dreamily. "I never knew making love could feel so good. Mum and dad had always said not to ever do it unless I'm married and want children because it's disgusting and isn't fun, and other girls at school I've heard talking about it think the same. But they are either liars or just don't know what they're doing. Kantton gave Harry 'the' talk because his aunt and uncles are bastards, and he told him the truth."

Luna laughed. "Well you're lucky; me and Kantton will have to sneak around."

"That could be fun," said Ginny smirking. "Sneaking around, me and Harry will have to sneak around at Grimauld Place if we want to sleep together there," she giggled amusedly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kantton was laughing evilly with a huge grin, he and Harry had been playing for about forty-five minutes now and both had so many chips the dealer was sweating buckets, worried about her job.

"Wow, I love this game," laughed Kantton smugly. "It's so easy; it's practically luck with a small bit of skill."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, wanna go try another game?" he suggested. "Try our luck at the Roulette Table?"

"Oh, the spinning ball game, seems fun enough," he agreed with a wicked grin as he and Harry scoped up their chips and heading off. The dealer sighed in relief.

In the security office many men in suits watched the two young men leaving the black jack table. "Well, sir," said one controller. "They're not counting cards, they were too busy messing around for that, plus the guy with silver hair really was crap to begin with, it took about ten minutes for Mr. Potter to teach him, and their female companions were at the slots ever since the silver haired one started playing."

"And there's no way they could be using magic?" the security chief demanded.

"No sir, the magical output sensors detect two witches and two wizards, sir," he replied. "And none of them are actually using any form of magic, and the expression sensors say they're just enjoying the thrill of gambolling, they're just getting lucky," he shrugged. "Though I should mention the silver haired wizard, well power is leaking off him, and I'm talking Voldemort and Dumbledore would shit themselves if they had to fight him."

The security chief nodded a little worriedly. "I'll inform the boss, he may wish to meet this guy, though I'm certain when he tells the minister she'll want to meet them both."

Kantton and Harry were enjoying the roulette table when a security man approached them. "Hello, my name is Jacob Markus, I'm sorry to disturb you gentlemen but my boss would like to meet with you."

Harry and Kantton looked at him surprised. Kantton shrugged. "Sure, come on, Harry," he said, they grabbed their chips, stashing them in metal briefcases the casino provided and followed the man. "So did we do something wrong, or is it we're winning too much of your money?"

"No no, nothing like that," he replied. "My employer and myself are both wizards and the casino is equipped to detect magical cheats."

He led the now even more confused young men into a massive office on the top floor where they found an older looking man with greying hair of about forty in an expensive blue suit. Standing next to him a woman with brown hair, quite good looking for her age and unlike the man was grinning and wearing expensive looking blue silk robes.

The woman strolled over without hesitation. "Mr. Potter," she said overjoyed offering her hand, Harry confusedly shook it. "I'm Katrina Wolf, and the man behind me is my husband Marcus and we own this hotel and casino, though he runs it without my help, since I have the magical United States to run."

"You're the US minister?" asked Harry in shock and confusion.

"That I am," she chuckled. "And who is your powerful friend?"

"Oh, um, this is Kantton," he replied with a small smile.

She nodded in greeting. "Your bodyguard?" she asked curiously.

"No... teacher," he corrected.

"Ah, I see," she smiled in understanding before returning focus onto Harry. "I have actually tried on many occasions for the past few months tried to arrange a meeting with yourself; however, Albus Dumbledore has been insistent that you were unavailable. I do hope you don't mind my interrupting your trip?"

"Um, no," he replied frowning in confusion. "And I wasn't unavailable, next time just send a letter to me, Dumbledores' a jerk who tells me squat, a god could have stopped by to visit me and I would not hear of it."

The minister laughed. "I won't doubt it. Well can we offer you both a drink and a seat?" she asked gesturing the seating area.

"Sure," he agreed as Kantton just shrugged and followed where Harry and the minister sat.

"We'll leave you to it then," interrupted her husband, as he and the security boss left the office.

"I'll inform your lady friends of your meeting with the minister," said the security boss as he closed the doors.

"Well, could I offer you a coffee, or something stronger?" she asked the two. They both shook their heads. "Well I've wanted to meet with you Mr. Potter to hear so to speak from the horse's mouth, about Voldemorts return. Your minister has been constantly denying it, and discrediting you within your own newspapers, and honestly Fudge is a snivelling little bastard…"

Harry laughed. "We think alike," he agreed. "The weak little bastard is going to be the cause of many innocent deaths; the Dark Tosser Voldemort is very much alive again." He then went on and told her outright what happened at the cemetery.

The minister nodded agreeably. "Yes, we have been researching many methods for resurrection since we found out. Hmm, a unicorn resurrection potion, very complicated, near impossible to brew… it was used to give a ghost life and lasted about a week allowing them to die correctly and pass on to the next world. Though, for that the unicorn is supposed to offer its blood freely."

"That's what I thought, but Voldemort was never truly dead so it fully brought him back," agreed Kantton.

"Whoa," whispered Harry with wide eyes. "You're a lot better than our minister; he wouldn't even stop to think. The pompous fool still runs around kissing death eater asses because they're rich and purebloods."

Katrina nodded in understanding. "Well we're more diverse within the states," she replied with a smile. "The status of one's blood is unimportant, plus we have very little citizens who can call themselves pure and inbreeding is against our laws, and marriage to your cousins is not allowed to prevent purifying the blood pool. Diversity is what helps us grow as a culture, well as you can see we own this beautiful muggle establishment."

Harry nodded. "It is beautiful here, and everyone's been so nice. So… um, you believe me then?"

She nodded. "Yes I do, and we will be taking measures against Voldemort ourselves."

"You might want to look up the Six Dark Emperors then," interrupted Kantton, her eyes widened. "Voldemort awoke them, but bear in mind the first will be fighting on your side."

Her eyes bulged out in shock and a little horror before relaxing. "Y-your t-the first?" she stuttered in shock.

He nodded sadly. "I-I'm afraid so, but I'm making amends and plan on with Harry's help restoring the balance of light and dark."

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: well, some lemons, humour, and gambling, how cool is that? **__****_


	8. Return

_**Harry potter and the Seven Dark Emperors**_

_**Chapter 7 Return**_

"Wow," chuckled Harry as they blasted into the kitchen of Grimauld Place in a burst of cold wind. He was holding Ginny's hand while Kantton held Ginny's other and Luna holding Kantton's spare. He noted it did not make him shiver anymore. "I still can't believe you girls won, forty-six million dollars on the slots," he laughed amusedly.

"Yeah, it worked out as seventeen million Galleons each," grinned Kantton, amused as they all let each others hands go.

"Yeah but you two boys won about two million dollars each," interrupted Ginny amusedly. "You played those weird games most of last night, and we would still be there if you two had your way," the girls giggled as they looked guiltily embarrassed.

"Well those games were fun, the present is quite interesting," said Kantton with a smirk. "And bloody hells are those penthouse suits awesome or what, I swear the beds are made out of air."

"I quite agree, once in bed I didn't ever want to get up," agreed Luna with a dreamy smile, and not just for the comfort of the bed.

"Well, we'll have to go there again sometime," said Harry happily.

"_**Cough: Cough:"**_ they were startled by the noise and looked around only to find they were being gawked at by what might have been every member of The Order and Dumbledore had interrupted their banter. "Welcome home," he began not looking very amused.

Kantton sensed his attempt at Ginny's mind so nudged at Dumbledore's shields gently gaining the old mans attention, shaking his head. "Ah, no harm done," said the Dark Emperor with a small smile. "We just took a short trip to a nice big muggle city called Los Vegas. Even met this nice woman, oh what was her name. Oh yeah I remember Minister Katrina Wolf, nice and understanding she is. Apparently the minister has been trying to arrange a meeting with Harry to discuss Voldemort," Flinches: "Apparently Harry's sectary," he pointed to Dumbledore. "Said he's unavailable," he chuckled humourlessly.

He then grinned. "She was even nice enough to give us all citizenship encase the four of us ever discover ourselves in need of a new home, one free of pureblood ass kissers," he shrugged. "So what's been happening? Anything news worthy?"

"No, not really, but it seems you have some?" asked Dumbledore, shaking off the fact the four of them have American citizenship.

"Yeah, we do," agreed Harry, amused at his teachers crazy antics. "Katrina has offered aid to our cause in supplies and intelligence gathering."

"S-she has," stuttered the old man, surprised.

"Yeah," he agreed pulling out a huge folder and dropping it before him. "It's a full report of known muggle hunters, the report has been seen by Fudge however a few well known wealthy supporters of his position are in there so he chose to ignore freaks that find it funny to torture and murder defenceless people. However, we do not think they will find it as funny when the muggles eventually discover us and shoot back with devastating force. The muggles have the power to destroy this planet a thousand times over if they wanted, and from what I've read in there I'm willing to expose us all myself if I have to."

"You can't be serious Potter," interrupted Moody. "The muggles would only get in our way."

Harry snorted. "I would be giving them a chance to fight back instead of getting slaughtered, and witnesses having there memories modified."

"He has a point," laughed Sirius proud of his best mates son for standing up for what's right. "You lot aren't exactly doing anything."

"That's more than you mutt," retorted Snape smugly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll see what I can do about these," he interrupted. "Well, I'll be leaving, it seems I have a lot of reading to do, meetings over," he said as he walked through the floo. Slowly the other order members that were not saying there left, except for some reason Snape who looked smug about something.

Sirius looked at Mrs. Weasley and she and her husband stood. "Ginny, Luna, Kantton out, Sirius and Severus want to talk to Harry alone." Ginny was about to protest when Kantton grabbed both hers and Luna's hands and they disappeared in a blast of cold wind. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then exited via the door. Harry wondered at Mrs. Weasley ordering a Dark Emperor about but shrugged it off as Mrs. Weasley just being herself. He also wondered why she had not yelled at them for running off.

Sirius then looked at Harry smiling nervously as his godson waited to hear him out. "Well, um… Dumbledore wants you to learn Occlumency," he said shakily, expecting Harry to ask what it is but he did not even look confused. "Y-you know what Occlumency is?" he thought he had better ask.

Harry nodded, looking highly amused. "Yeah, so… just tell me he wants the greasy bastard to teach me, I'll tell you to fuck off and then I'll be on my way, unless you wanna here about my Vegas adventure?" the two men both stared dumbfounded for a moment before Sirius started laughing.

"Just like your looser father, Potter!" spat Snape. "Disrespectful of your betters."

Harry chuckled. "Yup, just like my father, I have friends and an interesting life. You can think yourself better than me all you want 'Severus', but it doesn't change the fact I know how to wash my hair. Tell Dumbledore if anyone's teaching someone something, it'll be me teaching you how to respect your students, you useless piece of shit." Sirius had now stopped laughing; looking as though he no longer knew how and worried by that fact.

"How dare you brat!" the greasy bastard yelled standing up twitching for his wand. "I'm a Hogwarts Professor; you will address me with respect!"

Harry snorted again. "Fuck you, schools out and you're now in my house, you make no demands of me in my house!" he replied loudly. "Here's the rules of my house, coward greasy bastard potions professors from Hogwarts call me, hmm," he smirked. "King Potter or you can stay outside, and if we have to I'll get Emperor Kantton to rip down the Fidelius and erect a knew one that will force everyone who has ill will towards me or my closest to address us as kings or queens, princess's and prince's, of course having a new secret keeper."

Snape snatched up his wand. "How dare you King Potter!" he stopped in shock.

Giggling from behind drew Snape's and Sirius's attention as they saw Ginny and Luna in fits while Kantton stood looking very smug. "Already done, Harry," chuckled the silver haired man. "I just transferred the existing one to myself, adding your inserts." Well honestly, he was just forcing Snape to address them as such himself; but thought pretending otherwise more interesting and amusing, he had not ever tried to add humorous inserts to such a charm before, but the idea held merit.

"What is the meaning of this!" the greasy haired git demanded. "Stop Empress Lovegood and Queen Weasley from laughing it's not funny, Dumbledore will here of this."

Kantton yawned unconcerned he waved his hand and Snape disappeared with the cold wind. "Whoa I thought he would never leave."

Sirius burst into tears of laughter. "Good one, where'd you send him?"

Kantton shrugged. "Pocket dimension, he'll be let out somewhere in the middle of the desert in twenty four hours. I do hope he enjoys 'the fluffy singing happy bunny land', it tends to drive people a little insane, especially evil bastards like him."

Sirius whistled. "I take it you are its creator?"

"Yep," he smirked darkly. "That was when I was, well anyway, dark bastards were trying to stop me as well as light bastards but the dark were greater in numbers, and I created a place which would be hell to them, they never messed with me a second time."

"Well Harry, what are you gonna do about Occlumency?" his godfather asked. "Dumbledore was very insistent that Snape teach you."

"He really is an idiot," commented Kantton shaking his head in disapproval. "You can't just get any bastard to teach it, you have to trust the person teaching, not hate them, anyway Harry's already doing quite well with mind occlusion."

"Y-you've been teaching him?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"Well der, how'd you think he knows how to teleport through the wards?" interrupted Ginny, amused.

"Oh," he chuckled, embarrassed. "I didn't think about it. So what's this about you lot winning big in Vegas?"

"Ginny and Luna are rich now," laughed Harry, amused.

"Um, well congrates," he chuckled. "Well don't tell Ron, he'll go off on another rampage."

"Rampage?" they all asked, confused.

Sirius's face darkened. "Yeah, afraid so… he was even less happy with you for running off that Molly and Arthur, and Hermione must have told him what you said because he was accusing you of allsorts of things that aren't his business."

"He must have a short memory," giggled Ginny. "Did he forget the last time he attacked Harry?"

"Yeah well he does," agreed Sirius. "I would have hexed him if Dumbledore didn't stop me, though the twins pulled a nasty prank on him," he chuckled at the memory.

"Hey," interrupted Kantton. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore let you shut the boy up?"

Sirius shrugged in thought. "Dunno, looked like the old man believed his ramblings."

Kantton nodded with a scowl. "You three lets go, I have to make sure you're all masters of mind occlusion and only have a month before school. I'm not having that perverted old bastard raping the minds of my students."

"What!" interrupted Sirius angrily. "That old bastards not doing that is he?"

"I'm afraid the old cunt has no morals about mind rape," agreed Kantton. "I stopped using it on anyone after I got what was needed to speak English and get around in this strange time, except the ministry hearing. It is a disgrace for an educator to rape a child's head."

Sirius scowled in disgust. "Well you better get teaching then."

Kantton nodded and they all disappeared in a blast of cool wind just as Ron barged in, followed by Hermione. "Mum said Harry was back!" he demanded angrily.

"He is," agreed Sirius.

"Where is he then?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, somewhere, but a word of advice, Kantton is with him and he isn't as nice as Harry when dishing out a punishment."

"I don't give a shit!" he glared as he pushed by Hermione and out of the kitchen.

Hermione stared at Sirius looking miserable. "Ron's a bastard," she suddenly said. "He's been pissing me off for the past couple of days and won't leave me alone with his jealous accusations," she declared as she took a seat. "If this keeps up I'm going to go after girls, that boy is a twat."

Sirius stared blankly at her surprised. "Watch your language Hermione," he reprimanded playfully.

She glared at him. "So what everyone else swears all the time, so I don't give a shit anymore."

Sirius chuckled. "Welcome to the club."

"Glad to join," she retorted with a roll of her eyes, however a small smile lit up her face.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway.**_


End file.
